WWF Highschool
by McmahonHelmsleyera
Summary: Hunter comes to a new highschool, but he falls in love with Stephanie Mcmahon, and finds out from his froends that she is no good. But are his friends right? rnRead & Reveiw please!
1. Meeting Friends

Hunter Hearst Helmsley had just moved to Connecticut with his family. He was 17, and really excited that he would be going to a public high school, since he'd allways been in a private school. Hunter's first day was kind of a blur, he really didn't meet any friends, untill his second day. 

On the second day, Hunter sat down in his math class, beside 2 guys.  
One in front of him, and one in back of him.

The guy in back of him had greasy black hair. He smiled at Hunter. "So, you're the new guy." he siad. "Yeah, I'm Hunter Helmsley." Hunter said.  
Then the guy with reddish brown braids, said "Hi, I'm Jesse, but All my friends, call me Roaddogg." Jesse said. "And that's Sean..." "But The ladies call me X-Pac." Sean interrupted.  
"So where'd you come from?" asked Roaddogg.  
"New Hampshiere." Hunter answered.  
"Cool...you know what you can be with us, you're cool." X-pac said.  
"Oh deffinetly, you're not like the other wannabes around here." Roaddogg said.  
"Thanks." Hunter said.  
"So what do you guys do around here for fun on your free period?" asked Hunter.  
"You're free period's next, so is ours!" X-pac said.  
"Yeah, we usually go to the football field." agreed Roaddogg.  
"Yeah, we'll take you there." X-pac said.  
During the free period Roaddogg and X-pac took Hunter up to the huge football field, where they could watch the P.E. class play volleyball.  
"So why didnt you go to another private school." X-pac asked "Because my parents wanted me to get socialized." Hunter said.  
"Oh, you'll definetly, get socialized." X-pac said.  
"What are you guys talking about?" Hunter asked.  
"You're a regulation jock, all the guys that are as good looking as you always become jocks in the popular crowd." Roaddogg said.  
"Well trust me, that is NOT going to happen." Hunter said.  
"For the love of all that is holy, will you look at Stacy Kiebler's gym clothes." said X-pac "Well of coarse all the Plastics would have the same gym period." muttered Roaddogg.  
"The plastics?... what's that?" said Hunter.  
"This group of rich girls, thinks they own the whole school, no big deal...hey Hunter what's your full name?" Roaddogg asked. "Uh, Hunter Hearst Helmsley." Hunter said.  
"Yeah, two many h's I'm just going to call you Triple H." Roaddogg said trying to think of a nickname for Hunter.  
"But why are they called the Plastics? I don't get it, you know the dark haired one is hot, you think I should ask her out?" Hunter said.  
"Oh no." said x-pac. "No, no you can not do that, you can not go out with a plastic, they're like dumb preps." said Roaddogg.  
"What are you talking about, what's so wrong with them?" Hunter asked.  
"You know I'll have to have Chyna explain it to you, because..." Roaddogg trailed off as a large muscular woman with jet black hair came up and sat beside them.  
"What's up guys." she said. "Hey, Chy, this is Hunter, he's cool...except he wants to go out with Stephanie Mcmahon." Roaddogg said. "I told him you could explain it to him." Roaddogg said. X-pac laughed.  
"Explain what?" Hunter asked laughing.  
"I'm Chyna, Hunter, welcome to Connecticut...now the Plastics: They're dirty bitches...first there's Torrie Wilson." Chyna said pointing to a tall girl with blonde hair, and a shapley figure. "Who is honestly like the dumbest girl you will ever meet...Then the little one there.." She said pointing to a skinny girl with really short shorts on, who was standing around talking on her cell phone "Is Stacy Kiebler, she's a total gossiper, she knows everything about everybody...and That one...uhgh, that's Stephanie Mcmahon." She said pointing at a meduim tall girl with long brown curly hair. "Now she may look like your average slutfaced Horebag of a rich bitch, but she really is...How do I even begin to explain this girl, and why you can't go out with her, come on I'll show you." Chyna said leading Hunter off the hill and back into the school, for some opinions on Stephanie McMahon, from other people.  
"Stephanie Mcmahon is flawless." said one girl.  
"She's got some bad cars: two convertable mustangs, and a silver Lexis." said a guy.  
"Stephanie Mcmahon is the most popular girl on the face of this earth!" said a geek girl.  
"She may look hot, but down mess around with her, she's a cold hearted bitch." said another guy.  
"I heard her dad's like a certified billionaire, she get's anything she wants." said another guy.  
"I'm telling you, Stephanie Mcmahon is like the most awesomely beautiful, fabulous, amazing, girl...but." started a guy. "I hate her!" yelled a girl.  
"She ruined my life!" screehed another.  
"So there you have it Hunter, her, Stacy and Tori are like the most popular girls here...and the worst.

In the Next Chapter.  
Hunter will come face to face with the monster,Stephanie Mcmahon herself!  
Stay tuned for Chapter 2


	2. Stephanie Mcmahon

Chapter 3 That night at Hunter's house.

"Man, she asked you out!" said Roaddogg in astonishment. "Yo, homie I didn't think it could be done, a plastic prep asking out one of us." X-pac said.  
Hunter smiled at this.  
"And what are we?" Hunter asked.  
"We are...the degenerets." Roaddogg said as he put his hands on both the shoulders of Triple H and X-pac. "Yeah, and me and Dogg decided, that we hated the Northern Snobs, that lived here, since we're both from Louisiana,...but you man, you're like the 'sometimes Y' in the vowls...you're the exception to the rule...and we just want to let you know that...we love you like a brother man." X-pac said.  
"Aw, can I interupt you for a second, DgenerationX." Chyna started in an annoyed tone.  
"That's it! That's It, H! DgenerationX, our title! our name! that's what we'll be knon as from now on, DgenerationX, or Dx!" said Roaddogg said.  
"Yeah, and It'll be the best time of our lives, chick stealing, staying out untill 4:oo in the moring, going buck wild every night, and tormenting the Prep Guys." Hunter said.  
"Oh yeah, man and you are the leader of Dx!" said X-pac.  
"Of coarse!" said Hunter boasted as the new formed members of Dx laughed "Uh!...Hello! Hunter you can not go out with that slut!" shouted Chyna.  
"You something, Chy, I spent the whole Afternoon with her today, and I don't see this evilness you're talking, she's just a girl...a very lucky girl." Hunter said.  
"Well, what about me?" said Chyna.  
"What about you? Since when is this about you, anyways...and why do you care who I date?" Hunter asked.  
"Yeah, come Chyna lighten' up!" said X-pac.  
"So Hunter what are you going to where to your date with Stephanie Mcmahon?" asked Roaddogg.  
"Aw, I'd figure some jeans, a jacket, and a tee shirt, why?" asked makes them think they've got you, if you show up in a suite." said X-pac.  
"Well, I learned from the best." Hunter said.  
As The guys went on and on about their dating tips, Chyna just sat on the couch, wishing that Stephanie Mcmahon had never existed.  
At Stephanie's mansion Her and Stacy Kiebler and Tori Wilson were there helping them get ready for the date that Stephanie was to go on with Hunter that night.  
"Oh, my gosh, you are so lucky...Hunter Hearst Helmsley is sooo hott!" said Stacy.  
"Yeah, I'd give anything to go out with a hunk like him." said Tori.  
"I guess so I just hope that that bitch, Chyna dosen't ruin it, for us, I mean she is soo jealous of me, remember last year, when she made up all those weird rumers about me, and then like everyone started beleving her." said Stephanie as Tori and Stacy laughed.  
"Oh, my gosh, I love what you're wearing."stacy said Holding up a short black dress, and some high heels.  
"You don't think it's too over the top do you? I don't want him thinking that I'm so in love with him, so that he thinks he's got me." Stephanie said.  
"Oh, no no you're outfit has three words to sum it up." said Stacy.  
"Fab-U-Lous!" said Tori and Stacy at the same time.  
"Oh, Steph, you're like a guy magnet, you have got to teach me your secrets one day." said Tori.  
"Oh, of coarse." said Stephanie.  
"Hey guys, is butter a carb?" Tori asked.  
"Duh." answered Stacy.  
"So do you think I should crimp my hair?" asked Stephanie "No, I think you should leave it curly...it's so cute like that...oh and I have got to do your makeup." said Stacy.  
"Oh, my gosh guys I just Thought about something, if butter is a carb...why is it yellow?" said Tori seriously.  
Stepahanie and Stacy just stared at her. "I'm going to pretend, I didn't hear that." said Stephanie as Stacy laughed.  
"Oh, and what about my nails." Staephanie started as her older brother, Shane walked in.  
"Shane you're supposed to knock, that's what civilized people do, you know." Stephanie said.  
"Oh get over yourself you brat." Shane said, as Stephanie, Stacy, and Tori all laughed, Stephanie and Shane had always teased with each other.  
"So where you going tonight, Shane?" asked Stacy.  
"Well, I'm going out with Kaci." Shane said talking about his girlfriend, Kaci Spears, who was almost as dumb as Tori.  
"But I came up here to let you know that mom said Dad's coming home this month." Shane said "Oh, my gosh are you serious!" shreiked Stephanie.  
"I can't wait!" said Stephanie.  
"Neither can I." said Shane. "Well you guys have fun." Shane said as he then left.  
Since Stephanie's father Vince Mcmahon was the chairman of a wrestling company The World Wrestling Federation, Or WWF, he was away all the time, on the road, and when he gets to came home, it's a big deal, for the Mcmahon Family, they usully throw a party and celebrate.  
"Steph, it's almost 8:00 pm, we'd better be going, so promise to call after your date, and we'll see you tomorrow." Stacy said as she grabbed her things.  
"Ok, I promise to three way as soon as our date is over." Stephanie said as she hugged her friends.  
Then strangely Tori said: "Well guys, I'd better be heading home." and almost left before Stacy said: "Wait where are you going?" Tori turned to look at her friends and said: "Oh, that's right, I rode to Steph's house with you didn't Stacy?" Tori said.  
Stephanie and Stacy exchanged a look.  
"Watch her." Stephanie said as Stacy laughed, and Stephanie walked both of them, to Satcy's huge monsterous black SUV truck, and then went back inside, to finish her apperance, for her date with Hunter.  
She was so excited.  
Quickly Stephanie put on her dress and hell, and left her hair cury as Stacy suggested, and then waited for Hunter to come.  
20 minutes later It was 7:56, and Hunter still hadn't got to her house yet, was he blowing her off? She started to get self consious 'maybe I'm making a fool of myself, I mean he is one of those degeneretes...but maybe I'm being paranoid, I mean it is four more minutes untill he has to get here." Stephanie thought.  
Then her thoughts were interupted by the doorbell from downstairs, and the sound of her mother's voice going: "Steph, honey, you're date's here." Stephanie came down the stairs to find Hunter sitting on the couch, waiting for her.  
"Hey." he said noticing that she was dressed totaly casual.  
"Hey." she said noticing that he was too dressed casual.

Was this the new beging of a new era? Or is Stephanie just using Hunter?  
In the new next Chapter.  
Will Hunter and Steph start being a coupel? Or will Chyna stop it before it starts?  
Stay tuned For Chapter 4

Please stay tuned and remember.  
Read & Review!  
Love McmahonHelmsleyera 


	3. The date

Chapter 3 That night at Hunter's house. 

"Man, she asked you out!" said Roaddogg in astonishment. "Yo, homie I didn't think it could be done, a plastic prep asking out one of us." X-pac said.  
Hunter smiled at this.  
"And what are we?" Hunter asked.  
"We are...the degenerets." Roaddogg said as he put his hands on both the shoulders of Triple H and X-pac. "Yeah, and me and Dogg decided, that we hated the Northern Snobs, that lived here, since we're both from Louisiana,...but you man, you're like the 'sometimes Y' in the vowls...you're the exception to the rule...and we just want to let you know that...we love you like a brother man." X-pac said.  
"Aw, can I interupt you for a second, DgenerationX." Chyna started in an annoyed tone.  
"That's it! That's It, H! DgenerationX, our title! our name! that's what we'll be knon as from now on, DgenerationX, or Dx!" said Roaddogg said.  
"Yeah, and It'll be the best time of our lives, chick stealing, staying out untill 4:oo in the moring, going buck wild every night, and tormenting the Prep Guys." Hunter said.  
"Oh yeah, man and you are the leader of Dx!" said X-pac.  
"Of coarse!" said Hunter boasted as the new formed members of Dx laughed "Uh!...Hello! Hunter you can not go out with that slut!" shouted Chyna.  
"You something, Chy, I spent the whole Afternoon with her today, and I don't see this evilness you're talking, she's just a girl...a very lucky girl." Hunter said.  
"Well, what about me?" said Chyna.  
"What about you? Since when is this about you, anyways...and why do you care who I date?" Hunter asked.  
"Yeah, come Chyna lighten' up!" said X-pac.  
"So Hunter what are you going to where to your date with Stephanie Mcmahon?" asked Roaddogg.  
"Aw, I'd figure some jeans, a jacket, and a tee shirt, why?" asked makes them think they've got you, if you show up in a suite." said X-pac.  
"Well, I learned from the best." Hunter said.  
As The guys went on and on about their dating tips, Chyna just sat on the couch, wishing that Stephanie Mcmahon had never existed.  
At Stephanie's mansion Her and Stacy Kiebler and Tori Wilson were there helping them get ready for the date that Stephanie was to go on with Hunter that night.  
"Oh, my gosh, you are so lucky...Hunter Hearst Helmsley is sooo hott!" said Stacy.  
"Yeah, I'd give anything to go out with a hunk like him." said Tori.  
"I guess so I just hope that that bitch, Chyna dosen't ruin it, for us, I mean she is soo jealous of me, remember last year, when she made up all those weird rumers about me, and then like everyone started beleving her." said Stephanie as Tori and Stacy laughed.  
"Oh, my gosh, I love what you're wearing."stacy said Holding up a short black dress, and some high heels.  
"You don't think it's too over the top do you? I don't want him thinking that I'm so in love with him, so that he thinks he's got me." Stephanie said.  
"Oh, no no you're outfit has three words to sum it up." said Stacy.  
"Fab-U-Lous!" said Tori and Stacy at the same time.  
"Oh, Steph, you're like a guy magnet, you have got to teach me your secrets one day." said Tori.  
"Oh, of coarse." said Stephanie.  
"Hey guys, is butter a carb?" Tori asked.  
"Duh." answered Stacy.  
"So do you think I should crimp my hair?" asked Stephanie "No, I think you should leave it curly...it's so cute like that...oh and I have got to do your makeup." said Stacy.  
"Oh, my gosh guys I just Thought about something, if butter is a carb...why is it yellow?" said Tori seriously.  
Stepahanie and Stacy just stared at her. "I'm going to pretend, I didn't hear that." said Stephanie as Stacy laughed.  
"Oh, and what about my nails." Staephanie started as her older brother, Shane walked in.  
"Shane you're supposed to knock, that's what civilized people do, you know." Stephanie said.  
"Oh get over yourself you brat." Shane said, as Stephanie, Stacy, and Tori all laughed, Stephanie and Shane had always teased with each other.  
"So where you going tonight, Shane?" asked Stacy.  
"Well, I'm going out with Kaci." Shane said talking about his girlfriend, Kaci Spears, who was almost as dumb as Tori.  
"But I came up here to let you know that mom said Dad's coming home this month." Shane said "Oh, my gosh are you serious!" shreiked Stephanie.  
"I can't wait!" said Stephanie.  
"Neither can I." said Shane. "Well you guys have fun." Shane said as he then left.  
Since Stephanie's father Vince Mcmahon was the chairman of a wrestling company The World Wrestling Federation, Or WWF, he was away all the time, on the road, and when he gets to came home, it's a big deal, for the Mcmahon Family, they usully throw a party and celebrate.  
"Steph, it's almost 8:00 pm, we'd better be going, so promise to call after your date, and we'll see you tomorrow." Stacy said as she grabbed her things.  
"Ok, I promise to three way as soon as our date is over." Stephanie said as she hugged her friends.  
Then strangely Tori said: "Well guys, I'd better be heading home." and almost left before Stacy said: "Wait where are you going?" Tori turned to look at her friends and said: "Oh, that's right, I rode to Steph's house with you didn't Stacy?" Tori said.  
Stephanie and Stacy exchanged a look.  
"Watch her." Stephanie said as Stacy laughed, and Stephanie walked both of them, to Satcy's huge monsterous black SUV truck, and then went back inside, to finish her apperance, for her date with Hunter.  
She was so excited.  
Quickly Stephanie put on her dress and hell, and left her hair cury as Stacy suggested, and then waited for Hunter to come.  
20 minutes later It was 7:56, and Hunter still hadn't got to her house yet, was he blowing her off? She started to get self consious 'maybe I'm making a fool of myself, I mean he is one of those degeneretes...but maybe I'm being paranoid, I mean it is four more minutes untill he has to get here." Stephanie thought.  
Then her thoughts were interupted by the doorbell from downstairs, and the sound of her mother's voice going: "Steph, honey, you're date's here." Stephanie came down the stairs to find Hunter sitting on the couch, waiting for her.  
"Hey." he said noticing that she was dressed totaly casual.  
"Hey." she said noticing that he was too dressed casual.

Was this the new beging of a new era? Or is Stephanie just using Hunter?  
In the new next Chapter.  
Will Hunter and Steph start being a coupel? Or will Chyna stop it before it starts?  
Stay tuned For Chapter 4

Please stay tuned and remember.  
Read Review!  
Love McmahonHelmsleyera


	4. The real Stephanie Mcmahon

Chapter 4 Hunter took Stephanie to a nice resturaunt, called Rave, in Conneticut, that Roaddogg and X-pac had told him about.  
When they first got there, Hunter was a complete gentelmen. He held the door open for her and he pulled her chair out for her to sit.  
This made Stephanie happy, but she knew he was only being so nice, because he knew how rich she was.  
"So tell me about yourself." Stephanie said.  
"Well, I'm 17, I'm originaly from New Hamshiere 


End file.
